Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a double-sided organic lighting emitting diode (OLED), and more particularly to a double-sided OLED display device which achieves a narrow bezel design using a preserved baseplate as an encapsulation layer.
Description of Prior Art
With technical development, people are asking more and more about double-sided display devices, particularly about double-sided organic lighting emitting diode (OLED) display devices.
While using thin-film encapsulation, an encapsulation layer of a typical double-sided OLED device needs to encapsulate two sides of a thin-film, with additional encapsulation thin-film is manufactured. When applied to an outer-box encapsulation, the encapsulation glue layer on the outer-box needs to have enough contact width with the baseplate, but it is not beneficial to narrow bezel and to increase a screen to body ratio. Meanwhile, double-sided displayers are usually used in various environments and tough situations, such as outdoor display board and billboard, the double-sided displayers need to be full encapsulated, to resist moisture from entering into, to decrease lifetime of an active matrix organic lighting emitting diode (AMOLED).
Hence, it is need to provide a double-sided OLED display device, to solve the problem of the typical art.